


Thinking of The Future

by Im_not_gay_well_I_am



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_gay_well_I_am/pseuds/Im_not_gay_well_I_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock offers to help satisfy John sexually and their relationship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, so this is my first attempt at writing Johnlock fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments for improvements would be much appreciated.  
> I'm not sure how long it will be I'm just going to keep going until I run out of ideas for this particular story :P  
> Thank you for reading :3 <3

Having just returned from a particularly tiring case Sherlock flopped down into his usual place on the sofa, John however seemed to hesitate slightly before sitting down in an armchair.  
“What’s up?” Sherlock asked not even opening his eyes.  
“Hm?” John was lost in thought “Oh, nothing”  
“You may as well tell me now, I mean I could wait until you’re ready but who knows how long that will take...” Sherlock sat up and looked at the doctor. “Something’s bothering you, maybe I can help?” he smiled.  
“Honestly it’s nothing, just some comments some of the guys at Scotland Yard have been saying...”  
“Pffft” Sherlock snorted, his forehead creasing up “You actually listen to those idiots?”  
“It’s just a seed of doubt...well not doubt, exactly. I’ve just been thinking...about –”  
“Look in fact I can wait, you’re just stumbling over your words and I have no clue what you’re going on about. I’ll be in the kitchen, you have permission to disturb me whenever you want” He grinned and sauntered off, his lithe frame slipping into the other room.  
“Your permission” John called out into the kitchen “I’m honoured!”  
“You’re welcome” Sherlock smirked, his head popping around the door frame.

***

John slumped back into the armchair. Okay. How to word this... Two hours later John still hadn’t stirred from his stupor and Sherlock, completely engrossed in an experiment, had no concept of time whatsoever. It was only Mrs. Hudson that brought them back to the real world.  
“Hello dears, I just thought I’d come and see how you were after the case. I didn’t hear you come in, how long have you been home?”  
“Oh! Sorry Mrs. Hudson, it was a tiring one. We didn’t even think to tell you we were back! I apologise” John babbled feeling flustered, how could they forget about her? She must’ve been worried sick! He looked up at the clock “My god, it’s been over two hours!”  
“Oh don’t worry dear, I’m just glad you’re both safe” She smiled, said hello to Sherlock, waved goodbye then headed back downstairs.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Hmmm – Oh yes, are you ready then?”   
“Well no, but if I don’t say it now I probably never will” he paused and then released a sigh. Sherlock leapt up from his seat and seemed to almost fly into the living room; after launching himself at the sofa he proceeded to get comfortable.  
“It’s just...what are we doing?” Sherlock looked puzzled at this question.  
“You...wanted to talk to me?”  
“No. I mean you, me ...us...the future”  
“I just assumed you’d always want to continue solving cases with me, why?”  
“It’s just the guys on the force always joke about us being a couple and ... –”  
“Shagging, yes I hear them too. But I don’t understand, does it bother –”  
“No, no. It doesn’t bother me! I know it used to, but living with you has taught me not to care what others think about me as much. It’s ...I just ...well I was thinking about...‘shagging’...and I realised I haven’t dated in a long while which got me thinking about the future and well...I always wanted a family...”  
“Of course! I understand. It doesn’t bother me when you date. Just try to find someone who isn’t a total idiot, please”  
“Sherlock! This isn’t about you giving me the a-okay! And say if I did date what would happen to us working together on cases if I moved out, and how would you be able to afford this place!” Sherlock did look slightly sullen at this thought.  
“We’d figure something out” but he didn’t look entirely sure of himself, like he normally did.  
“But it’s not even that. I realised I don’t want to date but...”  
“You are sexually frustrated”  
“I...Uh! What? NO! I didn’t...” John stuttered some half hearted denials but he wasn’t fooling anybody, let alone Sherlock.  
“John... You think I haven’t noticed. I mean just because you watch porn in a private session on your laptop doesn’t mean I won’t know about it” John huffed indignantly. “And for your information I have been thinking about solutions”  
“Wait...WHAT?” John’s eyes and mouth opened wide at this last remark. “You’ve been thinking about my...sex life?”  
“Yes. You may not realise but I do want you to be happy John and I know you are a very sexual person and not dating must be hard...but none of the results were that great. I mean masturbation, but you already do that and it clearly isn’t enough to satisfy you...”John was sitting completely still just staring at Sherlock whilst he reeled off his solutions. “Dating but you’ve already outlined the complications with that idea, prostitution buuut the expense and the possible risk of –”  
“What?! No, nooo, no, no. A million times no. Just god, no!”  
“Well there is one alternative...but you’re not going to like that either”  
“Well, you may as well tell me now!”  
“...Me” The silence seemed to go on for a long time in John’s mind but it was merely a second or two that actually passed.  
“Right. Okay. That’s me done for tonight. I’m going to have a shower then go to bed, thanks for your...suggestions. I’ll bear them in mind. Yup, right, cheers” John was still mumbling awkwardly to himself as he quickly pulled himself out of the chair and started to walk away. What the hell was that all about!? Yes, of course he’d thought about it and no, he wasn’t gay. At least not for anybody else, maybe just a little bit gay for Sherlock. No, no that didn’t just happen. John slowly undressed thinking deeply about the idea, could he? His feelings for Sherlock often seem more than just flatmates, more than just friends. He’d dreamt about him and Sherlock, but did that really mean he wanted it? Yes. God yes. It just didn’t make any sense. He’d noticed he’d started doing little things when his guard was down, like putting his hands in Sherlock’s hair as he stood behind him when he was at his laptop or microscope or unnecessarily touching him whether it was his arm, leg or shoulder. Only to get really embarrassed and pull away when he realised what he was doing. He supposed Sherlock must’ve noticed. John decided to stop thinking and just let the hot water pour down his body.

***

“So...do you want me to help or not?” In his relaxed state John hadn’t even heard the door open but he did manage to hear Sherlock rustling about, in something that sounded like his usual sheet that he took to wandering around in sometimes and sit down on the toilet seat. Can’t a guy even wank in peace? Wait, stupid question. Where Sherlock was involved there was never any peace, which he kind of enjoyed. Definitely enjoyed. John tugged the shower curtain back a little way, seeing Sherlock with only the sheet wrapped around his waist and indeed, sitting on the toilet seat.  
“Sherlock. Have you ever...well...Have you ever had sex? Have you even kissed someone?!” John didn’t mean it to sound like an accusation but Sherlock didn’t even notice. John returned to his shower trying his best to ignore his erection waiting for Sherlock to answer or simply leave.  
“To answer your first question: no. No I haven’t. It never really appealed to me and to your second question: yes, as a matter of fact I have.” Sherlock paused “The first time was when I was twelve so that might not even count to you, but it did to me. It happened at school; an after-school chemistry club in fact. She was a year older than me; I deleted her name but apparently not the entire memory. Believe me I tried...Anyway our professor had left the room it was just us two and he trusted us, there I was just examining some samples under the microscope. She came up next to me, grabbed the front of my shirt, pushed me violently against a wall and began...well, yes. All the while she was trying to undo my trousers. Of course I knew what was going on I just didn’t know how to react, I had no precedent, nothing to go on. So I kind of let it happen, until I punched her. In the face...the nose. Which I may or may not have broken... I broke it. There was blood everywhere and she started to scream so I just ran away. As you can see I wasn’t too keen to replicate the effects of this particular event, so I generally avoided people...where I could.” The detective sighed quietly, John however had turned off the shower and heard him perfectly fine, the second was obviously a memory that affected him. John could tell the violent assault of the first kiss was something he could deal with emotionally. A sort of violence versus violence, if you will.   
“Sherlock...you don’t have to –”  
“No. I want to John.” He steepled his fingers under his chin and glanced up, John wasn’t going to rush him. “I say that I kept myself to myself most of the time and that is true, yet we used to have these fancy ...family affairs. All of our family, close friends and important people would get together and ...mingle, I suppose. I hated them...” Another hesitation “I was eighteen. It was September time, all very lovely and posh, a garden party. I ...somehow...caught the eye of the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It scared me, I’d never felt that before. An admiration of sorts...of the human body nonetheless. I think of the body as transport, for the brain and I had even at this point in life, so I was naturally terrified of whatever emotions that were running through me, ones that I had no control over. He looked over at me many times over the evening, with a look I’d never seen before. I wanted to...I needed to leave. So I started to walk out of the room, I couldn’t go to the garden because he was standing right next to the open doors casually getting another drink from a butler. So I decided to retreat into the house, upstairs and hide until it was all over. But he saw me at the last second passing through the door. I don’t know if he took it as an invitation, or like me had no control over his actions. I slipped into a bedroom upstairs but he found me moments later. “Sherlock?” He said sounding almost....musical, lilting. I must have nodded because he said “Hello, I’m Daniel” and smiled. That was when I’d lost it, I had no control. Or so it felt. “Hello” I murmured and not forgetting my manners held out my hand so we could shake. Instead of shaking it though, he took it in his hand and kissed it, slowly looked up at me and next thing I remember we were kissing. Then we were sat on the edge of the bed, his hand rested gently against my thigh his thumb slowly stroking against the fabric. I don’t even know how to describe it, John. The stroking obviously had started to arouse me but I wasn’t the only one, my hands were in his golden hair caressing the back of his head. He suddenly stopped so I opened my eyes and he was unbuttoning his trousers, I didn’t mind that I didn’t have a precedent for this. I was...excited...I watched him begin to masturbate, my own erection...” Sherlock looked like he had left this Earth for a moment, his eyes glazed over. John didn’t say anything, didn’t even move. “There was some noise outside the door. The next all happened so fast, it was a blur. I know that he jumped up and shouted “get off of me you filthy faggot” and at some point the door opened and a young couple walked in and...I don’t remember it happening but he had punched me. My nose was bleeding, he ran out of the door leaving me...in a pool of my own blood and my hormones raging. The couple stood and stared for a moment before the young women pulled on the man’s sleeve and mumbled something and then they, too, left me. I stood up, found a guest towel, turned off the lights, sat in a corner...and I...I just cried. I never really understand why I did, I’d known him for mere minutes and we’d barely exchanged more than five words. I felt as though I’d found somebody, to understand me...to connect with? You should understand what I’m trying to say John; you are far more emotional than I am. After about an hour I realised that it was a ridiculous notion! How could I possibly connect with someone I had exchanged only a few glances and saliva with? Talking. Talking creates connections not looks and side way glances! Except I never wanted to talk to anyone again...until you”  
“I...uhm –”  
“Why do you think that is John? What is it about you that I can stand?”  
“Stand? You can stand me?” But realisation dawned upon John in this instant. Of course Sherlock could do more than stand him; he had just told John something he had never told anybody. The trust Sherlock had just put in John was immense and it terrified him a little. “Sherlock?” He whispered turning the shower back on.  
“Mhmm?”  
“Come here.”  
“Okay” He sounded like a child, innocent. Which of course, he was. And he was trusting John with everything. This wasn’t just about John’s ‘sexual frustration’, Sherlock wanted to...to be taught? Sherlock stood up still grasping the sheet around his waist as he walked over to the edge of the bath. John pulled the curtain back and pulled the slim man into his wet embrace and kissed him on his soft brown curls. Sherlock unexpectedly dropped the sheet and it puddled around his feet on the floor as he returned the short man’s embrace tightly.  
“Are you coming in or am I coming out?”  
“I don’t mind”  
“You’re cold, come on” John stepped back to allow room for Sherlock as he climbed into the shower next to him. “So how long have you known that you...were gay?”  
“I suppose always, but I became conscious of it when I was about fifteen...I think” He started to chuckle “What about you?” He was smirking now.   
“I became conscious of it about...” John hesitated, stringing Sherlock along. “Three minutes ago” That might leave him speechless, but then again Sherlock always wanted to have the last word no matter what the subject.   
“Is that so?” He chuckled again, only to stop, swiftly take John’s chin in his long, thin fingers and plant a kiss right on his lips. John wondered how he’d gotten over his emotional turmoil so quickly, was his story true? John chuckled this time. Sherlock, make that up! As if! Of course, Sherlock wasn’t like other people, he didn’t dwell on emotions. He had probably ‘deleted’ the feelings by now and anyway, John thought, I’m his future not his past. The thought made his face split into a massive grin.  
“What are you grinning about?” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear.  
“This. Us, the future” Crushing his lips into Sherlock’s before he could say something to ruin the perfect moment. The man didn’t seem to mind too much; well that was what his gentle whimpers suggested. John steered him against the wall, gently. John took a hold of Sherlock’s bony hips; only to slide his hands up over his thin, bony body up to his wet, curling hair. Sherlock breathed a gentle sigh into John’s mouth. God, this man really was irresistible. John began to kiss the man’s prominent cheekbones, down onto his ears, stopping only to lightly tease his earlobes with his teeth. Then moving down onto his neck, his kisses getting hungrier as he went. He was stopped by Sherlock taking him tenderly by the chin.  
“My turn” He said winking, copying what John had just done to him. When he reached the earlobe John groaned. Fuck, he didn’t realise that had felt so good. Sherlock stopped turned off the shower, climbed out, and motioned to John to join him. As the soldier stepped out of the shower Sherlock took him by his wrists and pushed him rather roughly up against a wall, holding his hands above him in the alarmingly tight grip of his fingers. And damn was that a turn on, a kink John didn’t know he had. Sherlock resumed where he had left off, repeating the earlobes and eliciting the same soft groans from John. He proceeded down past John’s neck, resisting the sexual urgency and temptation for speed that John crumbled under. The detective kept the same painstakingly slow and teasing tempo all the way down John’s torso. John never was the patient type, he started to struggle against Sherlock’s hands but there was no way he was letting go. Sherlock was enjoying this power over John and John understood that he wasn’t going to give in so he tried to relax and let the feelings wash over him. However that made the urgency worse, he didn’t even know what he wanted the end result to be. How far he’d need Sherlock to go to satisfy him. He started to thrust against Sherlock with a rising speed conveying the level of his arousal to Sherlock better than words ever could. But it wasn’t about to get any better for John, Sherlock had just reached his penis. He slowly kissed up the shaft sending John close to the edge of insanity.  
“FFFUCK” The word escaped from John’s lips before he could stop them. “Jesus, Sherlock! Stop teasing. Please” A note of stress was present in the last word. Sherlock knew this was as close as he’d get to John begging him, so he released his hands and smiling at John he apologised.  
“Sorry,” his grin creeping back “are you sure about this?”  
“Yes I’m fucking sure!” Arousal had made John slightly irritable “Sorry, I just...yes I want it...I want you. Now...but...if you don’t want to –” And with this statement Sherlock ducked back down and took John’s entirety in his mouth. John gasped. And with that Sherlock used his lips and tongue to massage John’s erection, with such expertise John felt certain Sherlock must have done this before.  
“Ah, ahhhh...ohh...my goood. Sherlock, Sherlock! Yes, uuunh” John’s feeling of ecstasy prevented him from finishing a single sentence. His fingers were tangled in Sherlock’s hair as he pushed himself into Sherlock. The other man seized John’s hips restraining him a little, slowing him down.   
“Oh, oh I’m go–” John’s whole body wet rigid for a moment, then started to shudder violently. “I’m going to come” John breathed out. Sherlock swallowed, leant back and smiled.  
“I had noticed” he started to laugh. “Well, my bed or yours?”  
“Oh, you don’t want me to...?”  
“Not right now no. We are both tired and I would like to fully appreciate it”  
“Trust me. I fully appreciated that!”  
“Yes, but that wasn’t your first time”  
“With you it was”  
“Oh stop being so petulant and come to bed!” John huffed but picked up two towels, handed one to Sherlock and began walking to Sherlock’s bedroom.  
“My bed it is then” Sherlock said to himself, still beaming at the fact he’d manage to please John so well.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go shopping and John is happy at how natural it feels to be like this with Sherlock.

Sherlock followed John into his room and watched him as he collapsed onto his bed. John sat back up, so that he was in the centre of the bed and stared at Sherlock.  
“Thank you” John thought that might sound a bit awkward but it sounded completely sincere and natural. Sherlock didn’t say anything he just sat down next to John in the middle of the bed, draped his arms around John’s neck and rested his head against his chest as if listening to his heart beat. They sat in a peaceful silence, like this until Sherlock whispered, nearly to himself. Thank you. John stroked his hair, then with his unobstructed right arm reached out to pull back the covers. Sherlock let go of John and pulled himself into the bed and under the covers, snuggling against John’s side when he slid in next to him. John switched of the lights and curled up against Sherlock. After a few minutes of quiet, John spoke.  
“Are you going to make an experiment out of it?” They both knew what John was alluding to.  
“Would that bother you?” John sat in silence for a moment, just thinking about it.  
“I guess not. I would probably be a little upset if you didn’t. I mean that’s what you do, isn’t it? Observe. So no, no I don’t think it would. I was just...making sure.”  
“Making sure? Of what?”  
“Well, you experiment with things you enjoy. So I hope you enjoy it, that’s all” Sherlock smiled into the darkness and kissed John’s neck.  
“Goodnight John”  
“Goodnight Sherlock” 

***

 

John didn’t think he’d be able to sleep that night, with a naked Sherlock and the promise of tomorrow. Next thing he knew though, he was opening his eyes, sprawled out in Sherlock’s bed and it was half past eight in the morning. The sun was up and there was a little pool of light falling across the bed through a chink in the curtains. He could hear Sherlock was up and knocking about in the kitchen. He pulled himself up onto the edge of the bed, wiped his eyes, stretched and yawned. He wandered over to Sherlock’s wardrobe getting out a pair of boxers making sure not to mess up his carefully arranged index. He couldn’t be bothered to go and get his dressing gown and Sherlock was obviously wearing his. He wouldn’t mind walking around naked but there was a very good chance that Mrs. Hudson would come up to see them. They’d have to be careful about that. John walked into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Sherlock. Only to grab him around the waist in a tight squeeze.  
“Good morning Mr Holmes”  
“Ah doctor, you’re here. We made an appointment?” Sherlock said winking, John laughed.  
“I’m afraid I’m running a bit late. Is... fifteen minutes okay?”  
“Of course, no problem at all. In fact just the right amount of time for some tea and breakfast, don’t you think?”  
“You read my mind!”  
“No, no merely observed” John looked over.  
“Ah, what was it this time?”  
“Quite simple, really. You’ve already put the kettle on and your stomach just rumbled” John laughed again.  
“Simply brilliant!” Sherlock took over making the tea whilst John prepared some breakfast.  
“I’m guessing you don’t want any?”  
“No thanks” Sherlock picked up the paper, put it under his arm grabbed the two teas and walked into to the living room. John followed afterwards with his bowl of cereal.  
“Thanks” John said as he sat down. He couldn’t believe it was real. It all felt so natural and relaxed. It felt right. “What time did you get up?”  
“Just before six, couldn’t sleep any longer. I did try.” John pondered on this for a moment. If Sherlock was awake he got up, so it must have been the fact that John was still in his bed that made him loathe the idea of leaving it so early. The thought made him blush a little. Thankfully, Sherlock hadn’t even looked up. “I liked listening to you”  
“Hm?” John had a mouthful of cereal so he couldn’t talk.  
“You make the most adorable noises when you sleep” John gave him the most withering look he could manage, which really wasn’t that withering. He liked that Sherlock watched him sleeping. John continued to watch Sherlock whilst he ate his breakfast: how had this beautiful, perfect and intelligent man come into his life? Only to want him, plain John Amish Watson? Then again he didn’t care as long as Sherlock wanted him, that was all that mattered. He went and put his bowl in the kitchen then came into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Sherlock looked over, put his newspaper down, came straight over and lay down along the length of the sofa with his head in John’s lap. He closed his eyes, let his arm dangle over the edge and brushed his fingers against John’s leg.  
“I need to go shopping today”  
“I’ll come!” Sherlock’s eyes popped open.  
“Really? Are you sure?” Sherlock hated shopping and always left it to John.  
“I’d like to”  
“Hey, maybe we should go out for the day”  
“Where to?”  
“We live in London, Sherlock. Anywhere we want”  
“...Yes. Yes!” John laughed at the man’s enthusiasm.  
“But first we really must go shopping, we can decide where to go whilst we’re out” Sherlock sat up and kissed John on the lips, John took this as an invitation. He pulled of the tie on Sherlock’s dressing gown and Sherlock shrugged it off his shoulders still trying to keep kissing John at the same time. He placed both of his hands on John’s leg and pushed him back into the sofa. Or at least he started to until John pushed him back the other way and climbed on top of him. A sound a lot like a giggle escaped from the detective only to be stopped short when he leant up to kiss John again. John had positioned himself so that he was sitting right on top of Sherlock’s crotch and began to nuzzle into his neck, kissing and nipping his skin. Sherlock breathed a small sigh, much too relaxed thought John so he started to slowly grind against Sherlock’s groin. Well that certainly worked, he tensed up and a load groan erupted from his mouth.  
“Ohh, John. Take them...off, take off your...” John got the general idea of what Sherlock was trying to say so he hauled himself up a little way pulling of the boxers.  
“Oh, they aren’t mine. They’re yours”  
“Ugghn, yes so they are” Sherlock laughed with a slight edge to his voice “I thought they were tighter than usual” John lowered his head so that it was level with Sherlock’s chest and began to kiss it, not for long though he had soon moved down to Sherlock’s penis and started to suck the man’s pale erection. Sherlock dissolved into a flurry of groans, sighs and whimpers.  
“Yes! I’m enjoying....ahhhh, this...John” John, in reply just stroked down the man’s side halting at his hips to clutch onto them. It wasn’t long before Sherlock ejaculated and his body crumpled as he relaxed onto the sofa once again.  
“I...can understand why you didn’t like the teasing. That must have been torture” His laugh suggested he wasn’t all that sorry, though. It had just gone half nine, so the two men went, showered and got dressed. Just before John went into his bedroom after his shower, Sherlock called him over to his room. He was standing there already dressed holding up another pair of clean boxers. He gestured for John to take them.  
“Would you? For me?” John didn’t question him he just took them. He also liked the idea of wearing Sherlock’s underwear.  
“Of course” John returned to his bedroom, pulled on the pants and decided what to wear.

***

John considered calling Lestrade but made up his mind up to do it when he got back, if there was anything really urgent he would call them. John checked he had his wallet then called out to Sherlock.  
“Come on, I’m going” He was going to ask what Sherlock was up to but he didn’t bother assuming it was ‘results’ which would never make any sense to him anyway. He let the thought drop from his mind. They walked down the stairs together and Sherlock went and knocked on Mrs. Hudson’s door.  
“Good morning dears. Are you okay?”  
“Yes thank you Mrs. Hudson, we’re going shopping” She looked as confused as John had felt, she glanced at John as if to confirm this.  
“It’s true” He said laughing “Then we’re going to go out for the day. We’ll be back before that though to put away the shopping, is there anything you need?”  
“Oh, no thank you, John. Where are you going then?”  
“We haven’t decided yet” Sherlock piped up.  
“Well you two have fun; don’t get into too much trouble!” She kissed them both on the cheek.  
“Oh I wouldn’t let him, Mrs. Hudson” Sherlock stooped down to kiss John on the lips, his way of showing off to the landlady that John was all his. She stopped for a moment then started to fuss like a mother hen.  
“Oh you two! How long has this been going on then? You’re simply adorable; you take care of each other okay?” She was preening their coats and fussing with Sherlock’s hair exactly like a proud mother.  
“Well, uh, Mrs. Hudson we’d better be off!” John thinking they’d never escape at this rate.  
“Oh, yes, yes. Of course. Sorry. Be good you two! Have fun!”  
Sherlock laughed, swept around rather dramatically with his coat flying open at the motion and he took a hold of John’s hand and started to march out of the house calling goodbye to Mrs. Hudson. They hailed a taxi and climbed in. John loved the fact he could sit so close to Sherlock, there thighs were pressed against each other and Sherlock let his hand rest on John’s knee. He tried to think of how he would have sat before but it just seemed as though it would have looked awkward and been a lot colder. It was ridiculous it hadn’t even been twenty four hours and already John didn’t know how he had managed to resist touching Sherlock. He lounged back into the seat and leant into Sherlock.  
“Where shall we go today then?” John thought they should have a general idea in case they needed to buy anything. “I would say a picnic, it’s a nice day, but you don’t eat” He looked at Sherlock trying to convey his annoyance and worry without words. Sherlock was oblivious.  
“We could still go to the park?” John tried to think what benefit Sherlock would have by going to the park rather than staying at home. The only thing that occurred to him was that the detective probably wanted to show off. Yes that was definitely it. “Or how about the river?”  
“Yes, we could get one of those boat cruises!”  
“Okay, then it’s settled.” They arrived at their destination, payed the cabbie and entered the shop. “What do we need?”  
“Oh just the usual: more milk, tea bags, cereal...” Sherlock seemed preoccupied for a moment. But he grabbed a trolley and looked at John.  
“Lead the way!” So they went about getting the things they needed but just before they went to pay, Sherlock spoke up.  
“One more thing...” and he steered the trolley away towards the pharmacy and medicine section. John couldn’t think what Sherlock would possibly need, until he stopped in front of the contraceptive aisle.  
“Ahhhh, I see.” John glanced around; luckily there was no one else in the aisle.  
“You’re not embarrassed are you, John?”  
“I...uh, maybe a little.” Sherlock just laughed at him.  
“What ones do we want? I didn’t realise there was so many types...” Sherlock said browsing the condoms with an intense concentration. “Flavoured?! What on earth? Well I don’t think we’ll need those ones”  
“Sherlock, please, can you just choose” John was getting anxious.  
“I want us both to choose. Are you embarrassed...by me?” Sherlock looked at him with ‘puppy dog eyes’. John hadn’t believed this saying to be true until he saw Sherlock doing it.  
“...No, Sherlock” he breathed through his nose, “I’m not embarrassed by you, but I don’t want everyone knowing about our...private life”  
“Well people did before it existed, so why does it bother you now that it’s true”  
“You know what...you’re right I’m being stupid”  
“I’m always right!” Bad choice of words, thought John.  
“Hmmpf, not always”  
“Okay, nearly always. Most of the time. Basically always.” John laughed and picked up a twelve pack of Durex.  
“How about we start off with just these?”  
“Yes, okay” Sherlock grinned. When they payed John couldn’t bring himself to look in the eye of the cashier. He didn’t really know why he cared, but he did.  
“Okay is that everything, John?”  
“Yes, I believe so” He picked up the bags of shopping and they went and hailed another cab.


End file.
